


empty concetration

by humidnights



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humidnights/pseuds/humidnights
Summary: “Robin…” She begins, voice littered with a ferocity I’m unable to place, either anger or affection. Her head rests in the crook of my neck, and I breathe out. She speaks, voice low, hands dropped to my waist. “If you die, I’ll bring you back and kill you myself.”drabbles of my robin (unspecified gender) / tharja





	1. to be alive

The lighting bursts from my hand and expands straight into Chrom’s chest. I see the light leave his eyes, I see his mouth move with words I can’t make out-- let alone fathom, even if I could have understood them. Electricity crackles from my palm into the air. I hear someone scream, from somewhere, distant.

I wake up, in a cold sweat. I free myself from my blankets, and scramble in the darkness for my coat. I take a step outside. Freezing. It doesn’t calm the volcano erupting in my chest. I’ve forgotten the dream, already, but my palms feel as if they were on fire. I walk blindly towards the stream near where we set up camp. I hear my footsteps against the rocks, and the gentle trickling of water. I’m tired, but my feet keep moving, closer and closer.

One more step, and I would fall in. Can I even swim? Do I know how? I don’t remember if I ever knew. My foot hovers over the water. I can see my own breath. I can feel my own breath, the poison in my blood,  _ (my bloodline) _ , materializes in the air. Hands wrap around my collarbone, and jerk me away from the water. I stare down at the hands, unafraid only because I recognize them. “Tharja.”

I touch my cold hands to hers, and Tharja’s breath is hot on my neck, heavy in my thoughts. “Robin…” She begins, voice littered with a ferocity I’m unable to place, either anger or affection. Her head rests in the crook of my neck, and I breathe out. She speaks, voice low, hands dropped to my waist.  _ “If you die, I’ll bring you back and kill you myself.” _


	2. placement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her gaze speaks volumes, but perhaps I am misreading her. I have as much an understanding of people I do myself.

“Shit.” I’m surrounded. I’m fully capable of defeating them all by my own hand, but I take the time into consideration, weighing my options. I could find someway around them, get more troops, or I could be late and defeat them on my own. I flip open my tome. It’s better for me to be late for a meal, rather than it be pushed back for the whole army. I figure they can function stew, without their tactician.  

I hear a Risen from behind me, the disgusting slurping noise as it comes up from the ground. I can’t cast a spell quick enough, not without sustaining damage. I raise my arms up as a guard, the Risen raising it’s sword-- 

I sense a familiar aura, and my suspicions on who it could be more or less confirm themselves as dark magic swallows the Risen whole. I hear quiet footsteps as a figure emerges from the darkness.

“Tharja.” 

She confirms this by stepping into the light, and I heave a sigh. “I lost track of you, but it seems that problem has been resolved.” 

“Indeed it has… Thank you. Would you like to accompany me back to camp?” Her mouth stays as it is, but I see a faint glimmer in her eyes. I turn my back, and feel as she stalks behind. “You  _ can  _ walk by my side, you know.”

“You didn’t retreat.” I slow my pace, and we soon walk step-in-step. “You were outnumbered.” This isn’t a  _ “why did you not call anyone else” _ question that say, Chrom or Ricken would ask. Her true question lies in her actions. She didn’t let me sustain any damage, but freely watched as I mowed down enemy after enemy.  _ “Why do you hide your power?” _

“To insure that our army wouldn’t halt a meal for something I could handle by myself.” 

She stays silent, peering at me through the parts in her hair. 

“Don’t tell anyone about this, please. I don’t want them to worry.”

_ You don’t want them to harp on you for unnecessary reasons.  _ Her gaze speaks volumes, but perhaps I am misreading her. I have as much an understanding of people I do myself.

She doesn’t tell anyone, but I am more aware of her presence when I walk out alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i love my wife


End file.
